Invisible
by hgranger-62191
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione and Ron are together. But little does Hermione know that there's someone else who would do anything to take Ron's place...someone whom she doesn't see in a special light the way he sees her...please R&R!


It's been _years_ since I last published a story on this site. Unfortunately, long stories are a lot harder to form and take too much time, so I decided to write my first short story… (",)

**A/N: (Disclaimer) : If you are a regular reader of fan fics, then you probably already know the routine. **

_**Sad to say, I do not , I repeat, DO NOT own Harry Potter anything. I just like to borrow them a lot…**_

* * *

Draco picked up the pace. He got held back in Charms after Flitwick relentlessly reprimanded him for his 'poor performance due to lack of interest and attention'. He had _accidentally_ knocked the tiny professor down his usual stack of books when he had summoned one of the books he was standing on. 

He smiled devilishly as he walked faster down the corridor. He turned a corner and decided to take a shortcut behind the nearest tapestry to the dungeons.

As he stepped behind the tapestry, his smile promptly vanished as he stood in mute shock at the sight before him.

Weasley and Granger were blocking his way. And they were _snogging_.

Ron caught sight of him and released Hermione from his grip.

"MALFOY!" he exclaimed out of shock and embarrassment.

Hermione turned to look at him. Her surprised expression quickly turned into one of anger. Draco  
noted that her cheeks had flared up. He sneered.

"Did you HAVE to barge in like that!" she yelled, glaring at him.

Draco shrugged. "Why blame me, Granger? You are the ones stupid enough to make-out in public where everyone can just 'barge in' as you say. What do you think unused classrooms are for?"

Ron just gave him a dirty look. "Come on, Hermione," he said, holding out his hand to her. She took it and gave Draco one last glare before they both disappeared down the narrow staircase to the dungeons.

Draco watched them leave. When he was sure they were out of earshot, he sighed heavily.

_  
Damn. _

He just stood there a moment, his heart throbbing painfully against his chest. He shook his head sadly and slowly descended the staircase.

The fumes coming from the dungeon filled Draco's nostrils the moment he opened the dungeon door. Professor Snape didn't acknowledge his tardiness, as usual.

He took his place between Crabbe and Goyle, setting up his cauldron and ingredients. As he pulled out his potions book, he glanced up at the golden trio's table.

Weasley was smiling to himself. Apparently, Granger was whispering something funny to him and they both found it quite amusing. Draco's heart seared with a sharp pain as he saw Hermione's eyes. She was looking deep into Ron's eyes with such intensity that he could feel the affection she had for him.

_  
I wish she'd look at me that way…_ he thought sadly.

* * *

The afternoon sun glistened brightly on the surface of the lake. It was just after dismissal, and after a long day Draco wanted to take a long stroll out on the grounds. 

He walked out onto the grassy lawn and started to head toward the bank of the lake. He suddenly remembered the scenes earlier that day that he had tried so hard to forget, but couldn't.

Hermione kissing Ron…Hermione gazing deep into _his_ eyes with so much passion…

He sighed heavily. He was just about to head back to the castle when he saw two huddled figures nearby. He turned and his heart skipped a beat.

It was them. They were sitting just a few feet from the water's edge. Hermione was sitting between his legs, and was cuddled against him, her head resting perfectly on the nape of his neck. Ron's arm was on his knee, which was just behind Hermione. His free hand held hers.

Draco stood behind some trees and watched. Tears were coming down Hermione's cheeks. Every now and then, Ron would glance down and wipe her tears away, and each time she would look up at him and give him a small smile, which he in turn returned with a reassuring one.

Draco leaned against the tree he was hiding behind. He could feel the sharp pain again. He closed his eyes to fight back the pressure building up. He felt numb. He stood up slowly and glanced back at the two, before hurriedly returning to the castle.

When Ron heard a few bushes behind them rustle, he turned in alarm but was relieved to find no one there.

* * *

That night, Draco lay silent, staring at the slivers of moonlight on the ceiling. He tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes a painful picture came to mind…

_Hermione…in his arms…_

He turned and sighed. He suddenly remembered a line in a book he read…

_  
What a man wants most is the one thing he cannot have…_

He closed his eyes once more and saw her…so clearly that she could've been lying there with him…

He opened his eyes as a glistening tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you…" he whispered to no one.


End file.
